A Night to Remember
by Question of Fate
Summary: A new creature has hit Sunnydale, and seems to have fun with its citizens... Smut Galore
1. Chapter 1

**HEY THIS IS MY FIRST CHAPTER TO MY FIRST STORY. IF YOU LIKE SMUT THEN WELCOME. IF YOU DON'T I'LL TRY TO CHANGE YOUR MIND. ENJOY**

"What a beautiful night," Alexis thought as she walked down main street of Sunnydale. She looked up and she could see the stars in the night sky, almost dancing on a black velvet stage. She just had a great day, she didn't mess up any classes, she didn't fight with her boyfriend Bill, she even made some money selling some school books she didn't want. Things were definitely looking up for Alexis Bernadettie.

The only reason why she was walking down this street in particular was that she wanted to take the long way home. Spring just hit Sunnydale, and for once there didn't seem to be a stench of death in the air. She could feel the cool evening breeze hit her legs and for a second she was afraid that it would lift her skirt up, but that thought soon was dismissed. Her only regret was that she wore a sweater, since her shoulders were cold enough to get goose bumps, something that she deemed unattractive. She reflected on her day, and was still amazed at how Bill backed off so quickly when she reminded him that she wasn't ready for sex. It definitely wasn't like him to just back off, but it made her happy which made the day even brighter.

Now came the moment why she didn't enjoy traveling the long way around. She looked down the nicely lit sidewalk that was right in front of her, and then she looked at the dark alleyway that was right there. All she really needed to do was cut across the alley way and she would be in the home stretch. She decided that since her luck was going well, that maybe she should test it, and turned towards the alleyway. She thought that maybe someone up there was on her side, Jesus maybe, or maybe an angel, one way or another though nothing was going to mess up her day.

She walked into the darkness for a while, the cold breeze seemed to get colder which was odd seeing that it was springtime in Sunnydale. She started to get a little nervous, her breath getting smaller and she considered jogging down the alley. She quickly dismissed that theory considering the tall heels that she was wearing. There was no way that she was able to run in those. She came across the dumpster and she knew that she was half way there. "Well that was quick" she said to herself, a compliment on her recent spell of good fortune.

Darkness covered her path as a stranger stood in front of her wearing a dark trench coat and all black except for his skin which glistened as if to reflect off of anything with color.

"I want to play a game" he said to her, not in a angry way but enough for Alexis to consider if her good fortune ran out. "I'm not going to hurt you, I just wants to see what would happen if you are put in a certain situation. I've seen you before Alexis and I know what you are. You're loyal, kind, intelligent and most of all virtuous. You see sex as something sinful and wrong, but I'm here to change all of that. I'm here to prove to you that you can still have your cake and enjoy the eternal paradise." With that he walked closer towards her and she knew that she wasn't getting out of this one.

As he walked closer towards her, she didn't feel frightened. She felt something stirring in her stomach, it wasn't an illness though but it was something she never felt before. As he felt his breath on her skin, the goose bumps arose again and she felt the embarrassed groan come on. "Do not feel embarrassed Alexis," he said to her "such signs are vital to my game, I want to see how you react with everything." With that he touched her on the top of her forehead and everything changed. Alexis felt an explosion of every cell in her body. She felt her blood pumping faster and harder in her than ever before. But the biggest change was that she felt her crotch quickly getting wet. She felt it spazzing and squirming as juices started to spill down her legs. It was as if a white hot sensation hit her crotch but it was all pleasure. She fell to the floor and held onto the dumpster as her cute panties that she bought a week earlier quickly turned to a sopping wet mess.

"What did you do to me?" she squealed. The Man smiled and looked at her brown eyes, as if he pierced her soul and she squealed in orgasmic delight. "All I did Alexis was release your chemicals in the right order. Serotonin, Dopamine, all of those wonderful chemicals are flowing your body and freed you from what you feared most, the darker side of you." Alexis moaned again as he was talking understanding it but not paying much attention since her pussy was throbbing in delight. "From now on I'm going to prove to you that this is what you need in life, is all you need in life. Sex." And with that he touched her forehead again and she had an orgasm for the first time. Closed her eyes and felt her juices spilling down her legs, her body pulsating everything going insane. When she opened her eyes again she noticed two things. One the feeling wasn't gone. She still had the feeling in her gut, the lust in her eyes. And two was that he transported her into the middle of a dance club during her orgasm. All she could see were men dancing, talking, hanging out, and she wanted it all.

"Well," she said "This can't be good"

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK I'LL PUT THE NEXT CHAPTERS UP SOON. I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR COMMENTS **


	2. Xander Crossing

There she stood on the middle of the dance floor, her pussy is leaking so fast that it's almost embarrassing. Before she can catch her breath, she feels a guy coming up behind her and starts grinding with her automatically. She turns around and sees a guy in a very goofy shirt, and slick black hair ginning at her while she can obviously feel him grinding his crotch into her.

"Hope you don't mind, you were cute enough so I figured why not go for it. My name's Xander" he said as he instantly continues grinding with her. Alexis notices how good the grinding feels. She loves the feeling of his crotch grinding against her ass, so close to her pussy. "mmm-y name is Alexis," she gasped out surprised how speechless she was. "Nice to meet you babe," Xander said as he puts his hands on her hips, which practically brings her over the edge. She wanted this man. She had never met him before in her life but she was craving a massive cock inside of her. She begins to start grinding back and she notices that Xander is starting to grow down there. "Whoa baby you must have some magic hips," he gasped out, and Alexis couldn't help but giggle. She needed it bad. She turned around, grinding on his knee, feeling his knee on her damp crotch making her squeal; she put his hand on her ass and whispered in his ear. "Either we do it right here and now, or we take this outside but I need you." Of course that was all Xander needed and he took her by the hand and led her outside.

She couldn't believe she was doing this, but the moment she got outside, they ran into a dark alleyway and instantly began to make out. She was moaning with anticipation, she wanted this so badly. She felt him grab her breasts, her ass; just the slightest touch was driving her up the wall. Then he started to take off his pants and her eyes darted right at his dick. It was so beautiful so large and ripe, it was almost inviting her to touch it. She did and heard his celebratory goon. She smiled and wondered how it tasted. She put it in his mouth and instantly fell in love. It was so sweet and salty it tasted clean. She just wanted to suck it all the time, but more importantly she wanted it in her.

She dropped her panties, hitched up her skirt and bent over. "Fuck me now Xander fuck me hard." She couldn't believe what she was saying, but she was too aroused to care. She needed this more than anything in the world. She felt his head up and down her slit, testing her out and then she couldn't take it anymore and drove back. She felt the pain of her hymen breaking, but she just started thrusting harder and harder. She was dripping juices she was so horny. She was thrusting harder and harder faster and faster against him. She couldn't believe his balls were slapping her ass, she could feel the head hitting her g spot again and again. And she loved every second of it.

"I'm going to cum Ellie,"

"Alexis"

"Right but I'm still Cumming!"

She felt him release into her a stream of cum and it felt amazing. She never felt anything like it and she started to scream from the orgasm she was having. It was like the explosion earlier but ten times better and stronger. She never felt anything like it. And as Xander said goodbye and went back into the club. Alexis laid there, ass in the air, thankful for whatever that man in the black coat did to her. As she closed her eyes, the last thing she heard was a man's voice saying "Hey check this out" it was a great night.


	3. Giles knows and Buffy Doesn't

**Wow I'm surprised this is getting a great amount of views. PM me if you like it, or if you have any ideas to make it better. I would love to hear from you guys.**

Giles, Buffy and Willow were already in the library when Xander walked in, still glowing from the night before. His smile quickly vanished when he noticed the stern looks of his friends.

"What is there a new baddie in town?"

Giles looked at him with the usual annoyance, as if he wanted to repossess his organs or something.

"Yes Xander as a matter of fact there is a new 'Baddie' in town." Giles took one of his giant books that he was looking at and turned it towards Xander. The picture was of a tall slender man in a black robe. "This Xander is Nidri, who in loose translation is the servant to Nadi, who serves Shiva."

"So this is a Hindu thing?" Xander asked, making both Buffy's and Willow's eyes widen at the thought of him saying anything intellectual. "What? I can read?"

"Yes Xander is a Hindu thing." Giles continued, giving a small grin to Buffy and Willow. "You see, Nadi is believed to have given humans the knowledge of lovemaking after overhearing two gods making love. Humans later wrote down what Nadi said and that is one theory of how the Kama Sutra came to be."

"Wait the Kama Sutra as in the really bendy way of getting things done?"

"It's not just the bendy way Xander," Willow piped up, "The book focuses on finding the perfect way to connect with your soul mate in order to achieve Kama, or spiritual and sexual bliss." Buffy and Xander look at Willow in a very unusual way. "What?" Willow said "I thought it would be a fun surprise for Oz, you know, before he left."

"Well apparently this Nidri character is taking things to a whole new level." Giles continued "Nidri believes too firmly in the idea that sexual bliss is pure and one of the many ways to reach nirvana. So in the late 5th century, Nidri apparently went to many villages, and convinced the purest virgins of the time to commence in sexual intercourse with as many willing partners as they can. That was before he was severely punished by the gods and forced to spend the rest of time in an onyx vase."

"And you believe that he's back in Sunnydale?" Xander asked.

"Well so far in the past month there have been five reports of women who felted impulse to have relations with as many men as possible. All five are in solitary confinement, until doctors can reverse the effects. I'm not sure how many more are out there." At this point Xander's mind went to the night before and he smiles at the grand memory. "Something you want to share with the class Xander?" Giles asked clearly irritated that his wise words of wisdom are falling on deaf ears.

"Well actually I think I met the sixth case last night." Xander said as he continued to tell them everything about Alexis and the great night he had of wild fucking.

When Alexis awoke, she saw the sun setting again. It had been an entire day since her first fucking with that weird boy in the odd shirt. 'Xander' she believed he called himself. However since then she has had five more men stick their cocks inside of her and she loved every second of it. Large dicks, small ones, it didn't make a bit of difference; as long as she got fucked she was happy. Alexis stood up and instantly a rush of juices mixed with sperm fell out of her pussy and down her legs. Apparently she was full, she thought to herself, giggling at the idea. She could never be full, but she did need to take a shower, she was rather gross, covered in sweat, cum and juices from the night before. She started to walk and noticed how sensitive her pussy was as she did. She wasn't in pain but boy was her pussy sore indeed. She laughed again at how wild this night had truly been. She was a lucky girl indeed.

"Hey, Alexis right?"

Alexis turned around and there was Xander looking as fine as ever. With him were two girls, and even though she thought she would feel jealous, instead she felt even more aroused. 'Why do I only have to do it with men? Girls can be just as much fun' she thought to herself. Feeling her juices starting to flow again.

"Hey Xander, did I give you my panties from last night?" Xander blushed as the two girls looked at him with disgust. 'Fine their lost, he's all mine' she smiled at the idea.

"Uh no, but listen Alexis we need to know how all this started. How did you gain the urge to fuck me?"

"With my help of course," A voice said as the man in the black trench coat stepped out of the shadows. Alexis instantly started to have massive orgasms right then and there leaning against the wall and screaming out in orgasmic pleasure, spreading her legs and rubbing her sweet pussy. "But of course, you already know who I am." He said with a smile.

"Nidri I presume," Buffy said jumping to fighting position. Xander couldn't help but notice her butt in those leather pants as she crotched down ready to fight. "We need to get some answers out of you." She said with a smile.

"Come and get the slayer." Nidri said, triggering Buffy to instantly begin to charge. She attempted to roundhouse kick him, but before her foot hit his face, Nidri grabbed it, and lifted her up into the air and close to him. Buffy felt like a rag doll dangling in mid air.

"You see, I am not here to kill or to destroy. All I am doing is releasing something that all you humans have, yet keep insisting on hiding away, covering up as if it was nothing. Gallons of sexual tension buried by work, and school, and struggles, all that tension I can release with just one touch." At that moment Nidri took his one finger and touched the center of Buffy's forehead. A smile came across her face as the adrenaline instantly began to rush, and she felt herself quickly getting more and more aroused. The thing thong she wears when she wears leather pants instantly started getting soaked. She saw images flashing in her mind. The thought of men, their junk, no their cocks. She wanted to suck their cocks, hold their cocks, and fuck their cocks. She started thinking about her and Angel, when he fucked her silly, his shaft filling her up completely. She loved the thought of being bent over his bed as he thrusted into her, his balls slapping her ass, the head of his cock hitting her g spot again and again. She started orgasming dangling in the air and all it took was one touch.

"What did you do to her?" Willow screamed and Nidri

"All I did was release every chemical known for caused sexual desire in a human. And I released them all at once." Nidri said as he threw Buffy next to Alexis. Instantly the two women began to furiously make out, and Alexis tried to help Buffy out of her leather pants. Once Buffy was freed Alexis went down in-between her legs and Buffy started to scream out in orgasmic bliss. By the time Nidir vanished, Buffy was holding Alexis head down in between her legs Cumming on her face again and again. Xander looked on with a smile on his face, only to be interrupted by Willow's stern look. Even though she was criticizing him, willow had to admit that her white panties were getting damp by the sight of these two beautiful women as they got into position to scissor each other. The girls started to scream even louder as their two pussies started to grind into one another, their clits on fire, their bodies Cumming slightly every time.

"The moment they pass out, let's try to get them into the library cage. We can decide what to do from there." Willow said to Xander as they began to have the biggest climax known to Sunnydale. All Willow and Xander could do was watch as their best friend was having the greatest sexual experience out of the three of them, again.

**I'm glad everyone is liking this, Please feel free to Pm me anytime, I would love to know who you are out there.**


End file.
